The invention aims to provide a solution for the storage and use of an emergency equipment supplying a breathing gas to a crew member in the event of an emergency for example. The breathing gas is supplied through a respiratory mask. The respiratory mask comprises an oronasal face cover suitable for applying on the face of the crew member around the mouth and nose. The respiratory mask also comprises a harness. This harness holds the oronasal face cover on the face of the crew member. The respiratory mask may further comprise a protective shield. The shield protects the eyes of the user from any airborne elements, particularly smoke. The shield may also support a display device.
In a storage position, the respiratory mask is arranged in a storage device located in the cabin of a commercial aircraft transporting passengers and a crew. The aircraft further comprises a pressurization device which pressurizes the cabin to enable the passengers and crew to breathe normally within the cabin.
In case of depressurization, the user of the emergency equipment, which is usually the pilot or co-pilot, grabs the respiratory mask which is located in the storage device. The user then places the respiratory mask around his head in order to breathe through the respiratory mask, which thus supplies him with breathing gas.
A storage device for a respiratory mask is therefore important, in order to protect the respiratory mask when not in use. Such a storage device must also be placed in a predefined position, to allow a crew member to quickly grasp the mask and position it on his face.
This is why the storage devices are sometimes placed in the dashboard of the cockpit, within the reach of the pilot or co-pilot. With the same reasoning, the storage devices may be located up above, near the pilot or co-pilot.
When an emergency condition is detected, the user has less than five seconds to grab the mask and position it on his face. It is therefore important for the harness to be quickly and easily deployed when it is stored in its storage device.
To ensure proper deployment of the respiratory mask, it is equally important that the respiratory device be appropriately stored in the storage device. This operation is sometimes tricky and unintuitive, however.
Thus, an object of the invention is to provide a storage device and a method for the storage and use of this device which enables intuitive storage of the respiratory mask and quick and easy deployment of the respiratory mask.